


Esperando inauditamente en la fría orilla de un mar de hierro.

by Molokottish



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alguien muere, JAJAJA ME QUIERO MATAR XAOOOO, M/M, SI, yo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molokottish/pseuds/Molokottish
Summary: Manuel ya no está, o eso dicen todos. Se fué, él decidió irse y tomó acciones.Julio no les cree, él le espera, le espera todos los días.





	Esperando inauditamente en la fría orilla de un mar de hierro.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La Mina <3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=La+Mina+%26lt%3B3).



— ¿Cuándo es qué le dejarás ir, Julio? Ya casi va ¿Cuánto, un año? Desde qué encontraron aquella carta. — Se oyó la afligida voz de un joven de estatura media-baja reclamándole a su hermano menor, quién estaba sentado firme como piedra sobre la arena recibiendo el poco calor del sol en un día nublado. — Él ya no está.  
— Me prometió qué volvería. — El menor frunció el ceño al volver la cabeza hacia arriba para ver a los ojos a su hermano, molesto en especial por la mención de la supuesta carta qué había dejado él mencionado antes de “quitarse la vida”.  
Manuel era….un amigo de la infancia de Miguel y Julio, un simple pescador qué parecía no tener ninguna familia en el poblado más allá de la anciana qué cuidó de él de pequeño –un hijo bastardo de algún soldado, pensaban algunos- y en general, una persona tan arisca cómo misteriosa qué de alguna manera logró hacerse de varias amistades en aquel sitio. Supuestamente se había arrojado al océano con intención de suicidarse hacía ocho meses atrás, dejando únicamente un trozo de papel arrugado y con la tinta manchada entre sus pertenencias qué tomaron como su último testamento al mundo.  
Julio siempre desconfió de aquel trozo de papel cómo si se tratase de una persona embustera y traidora, toda la terquedad que pudiese caber en una persona tan bajita se relucía cada qué alguien intentaba desanimar al moreno utilizando el hecho de qué esta carta existiese.  
—Me prometió qué volvería— Bufó. — Me lo prometió poco antes de irse.  
Estás imaginando cosas. — Respondió desanimadamente su hermano mayor, creyendo qué poco a poco también perdería a su hermano, ante la locura.  
—Por favor, vete.  
“Prometió qué volvería”  
“Está impresa, cualquier persona pudo haberla hecho”  
“Nunca encontraron un cuerpo, no hubieran tardado en encontrarlo, se ‘ahogó’ en aguas costeras”  
Julio se aferraba a aquellas palabras defensivas cómo una garrapata hambrienta al lomo de un animal, defendiendo su postura de esperar todos los días inauditamente en la playa a qué Manuel volviese milagrosamente del océano tal cómo él dijo qué le prometió. La relación de ambos era extraña, para la mayoría no se soportaban ni podían estar separados y para su hermano Miguel parecían ridículos al punto de parecer una pareja de ancianos casados. ¿Había algo de razón en los pensamientos de la espectadora multitud? Quizás, pero según las palabras de la señorita Catalina, poco o nada debería de importarles lo qué dos adultos hagan de su supuesta amistad. Sí, Catalina sin querer había hecho pensar a un par de personas, incluyendo Miguel, qué era algo de esa índole.  
Gracias a esto Julio habría recibido incontables consejos de gente entrometida –aunque con buenas intenciones- sobre cómo dejar ir y no aferrarse a un amor perdido. “Patrañas” pensaba Julio, enfadado de la malinterpretación difundida por la pareja de su hermano qué le buscaba una quinta pata al gato. Extrañaba refunfuñar, eso era todo ¿No?  
“Uno solo se aferra así al perder a un alma gemela”  
“¿No me dirás a mí? No te juzgaré.”  
“Yo qué pensaba qué detestabas la playa. Puf, no es bueno desgastarse tanto por amor, cariño.”  
“¿Cómo crees qué haya sobrevivido? No estoy llevándote la contraria, solo quiero saber.”  
Le tocaba escuchar cosas así todos los días, cómo si lo qué primero fue una especulación de pocos se hubiese vuelto cultura general paulatinamente. Ahora era conocido por ser el tipo qué esperaba fielmente a su amor –otro hombre- y aborrecía ser cuestionado o aconsejado por personas que según él malinterpretaban todo por morbo.  
— Sí, ya, lo amo. Ahora déjame en paz. — Estallidos así en Julio se empezaron a volver frecuentes conforme se fue acostumbrando al qué medio mundo pensase qué esperaba a Manuel tan fervientemente por un sentimiento más allá de la amistad.  
La rutina diaria de despertar, desayunar, ir a esperar y regresar a casa solamente a dormir se pasaba tan rápido qué no se sintió para nada cuando se cumplió el año de la desaparición de Manuel. La gente empezaba a aceptar poco a poco qué no había fuerza humana capaz de sacarle de aquella playa qué albergaba toda su esperanza de volver a ver a quién consumió sus pensamientos del día a día al desaparecer de su vida de una manera tan extraña. No se rendiría tan fácilmente, él le dijo qué volvería y tenía qué volver.  
Aún si pasaran aún más años, él debía cumplir.  
Por más gente le siguiese intentando desanimar, él debía cumplir.  
Por más qué haya intentado desaparecer del pueblo aparentando un suicidio, él debía cumplir.  
Incluso si quisiera evitar a absolutamente toda persona qué alguna vez conoció, le debía cumplir a él y mostrar su maldita cara frente al menor de nuevo aún si fuese una última vez.  
—¿Crees qué haya aprendido a respirar bajo el agua, o algo así? Sólo así es probable que sea capaz de regresar. — Bromeó Martín en una ocasión, ganándose una mirada hostil y una amenaza por parte de Julio.  
El estigma de terco y enamorado nunca se lo podría quitar de encima tras esto, oscilaba entre ser la burla del pueblo o volverse una leyenda urbana una vez pasara algo de tiempo. En varias ocasiones empezó a pensar qué quizás y era buena idea arrojarse al océano cómo supuestamente hizo el desaparecido pescador el último día qué todos le vieron, ocasiones cuando las palabras de terceros lograban taladrar en su cabeza y arrebatarle toda esperanza qué le quedaba.  
Pero no, debía seguir esperando. ¿Qué tal lo hacía y un día regresaba Manuel para enterarse qué Julio se mató por creerle al resto qué poco le conocía antes que a él?  
— ¿Me puedo sentar contigo? — Preguntó Daniel, quién después de dos años desde el incidente se veía ligeramente más alto y con el mentón un poco más afilado qué cuando apenas había cumplido los 18.  
— Solo no digas nada, respecto a...ya sabes.  
— Bueno…  
—Dilo rápido.  
— ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando él regrese?  
No hubo respuesta a la pregunta del castaño.  
Tenía razón.  
Tras ya años de esperarle ¿Qué haría cuando él regresara?  
¿Irse a vivir con él? Por qué Miguel tenía planes de casarse con Catalina y le daba repelús la idea de ser un mal tercio por siempre.  
¿Cambiaría su relación o sería un simple punto y seguido?  
Se siguió haciendo preguntas a él mismo en relación mientras caminaba hacía el mismo sitio en la playa todos los días, mientras extendía el mismo mantel de siempre para sentarse junto a la misma roca qué se había mantenido firme y sin cambios en los últimos dos años –cómo él-. Las preguntas le daban aún más razón para seguir esperando, pues estaba confiado en qué todas esas dudas se resolverían una tras otra una vez regresara Manuel. Ya era una fiebre, una obsesión.  
Una tarde mientras el anochecer se acercaba, Julio se sintió somnoliento. No quería dormir en la playa, pero el sentimiento de fatiga era demasiado fuerte, forzándole a hacer del mantel sobre la arena un colchón improvisado y de la brisa marina una fría cobija qué poco le abrigaría por un par de horas. La pesadez en los parpados era inmensa, haciéndole casi imposible resistir las ganas de cerrar los ojos y apagar el pensamiento por un rato. Finalmente, cayó dormido cual piedra en la frialdad de la arena a las horas en las qué el sol empieza a amenazar con ocultarse. Esperando qué al despertar Manuel estuviese allí, poniendo fin a la tan larga espera a la orilla del mar.


End file.
